Aspen
by tigereyes320
Summary: AU What if Veronica had come to her senses earlier and gone to see Logan in Aspen


**Title**: Aspen  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:  
**Rating**: R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: AU What if Veronica had come to her senses earlier and gone to see Logan in Aspen

**Spoilers**: Set after 3X09  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe.

Veronica was sitting on the couch in her apartmnet watching or rather not watching the movie on the television. Finals were over and Christmas was in a couple of days.

Veronica had felt absolutely no desire to decorate for Christmas. Her Dad was going to be chasing a bail jumper. He was in his room now packing.

This would be the first Christmas she could ever remember them not being together for Christmas.

Keith came out of his bedroom with his bag packed and watched his daughter pretend she wasn't miserable. She'd been pretending everything was fine for the last two weeks. She hadn't even mourned Duncan like this. What exactly was a father to do?

"Sweetie are you sure you don't mind about this job?"

"Dad it's fine. I'm a big girl I can handle being alone for Christmas. We'll do it when you come back."

"What about Wallace or Mac?"

"Wallace's Dad sent him a ticket to spend the week with him in Chicago. Mac is spending time with her family."

"And Logan?"

"I don't think he'd want to see me, Dad. Not to mention since he really has no family, I doubt he's even in town."

"You're right he is out of town. He's in Aspen."

"Aspen?"

"Yeah I guess he and the Casblancas boy decided to get out of town. Veronica, if you really want Logan back, why are you sitting here doing nothing."

"Dasd it isn't that easy. Logan made some good points when he broke up with me about how I was treating him."

"Was he right?"

"Unfortunately yeah he was. I was quite the judgemental bitch."

"Veronica!"

"Dad it's true. I would tell him I wanted the truth, and then I'd punish him for telling me. Just because he doesn't have the next four years planned out I held it against him. I avoided him, and wouldn't let him in."

"Yet after he broke up with you, he got himself arrested, so that he could beat the crap out of the two young men who attempted to hurt you. I have to say, a part of me was proud that he even wanted to do that. Veronica you can't change who a person is. But the right person, the one who makes you happy, makes any compromise worth it. As long as it's not just one person doing the compromising. That isn't a relationship that's a dictatorship."

"I know Dad."

"You knew who Logan was when you started this with him. Did it ever occur to you that making him change, would change your feelings for him."

"Dad I don't really want to change who he is. I just want him to know what he wants."

"Veronica, Logan knows what he wants. He wants you. Everything else is garnish to him. Sweetie he is a young man, who has never been given any kind of encouragement from the adults in his life. You can't expect him to know what he wants to do with the rest of his life. He probably wouldn't even be going to Hearst if he had his way. However college is important to you. So he is going."

"He may have moved on, I don't have any gurantee that if I go to Aspen, he's going to want me back."

"Sometimes you have to risk getting hurt to get what, or who you really want."

"It's going to cost me a fortune to fly there at this late date."

"Not exactly," said Keith as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Veronica. "Merry Christmas sweetie."

Veronica took the envelope and looked at him. "Dad."

"You better hurry up and pack, your flight leaves in three hours."

"What about Back-up?"

"Alicia said she'd keep him for us. You better start packing. The cab is going to be here in a half an hour."

Veronica jumped up to hug and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Dad."

"Hey we Mars don't give up that easily, especially when it's something we want."

Veronica went to her bedroom to pack, "Then maybe you should see if Alicia wants to go out for coffee when you get back."

When the cab honked thirty minutes later Veronica was heading out the door with her suitcase and her bag with her laptop in it.

"I love you Dad. I'll call your cell when I get there."

88888888888888888888888888

When Veronica touched down at the airport three hours later, she quickly got her bag and against her better judgement called Dick.

"Hello, I hope you are a very fine lady, cause my friend here needs one badly."

"Dick it's Veronica. I'm here in Aspen where are you and Logan staying?"

"Hold on Mom." Dick said as he made his way from the lump that was on the couch to the kitchen where hopefully Logan wouldn't overhear him. "Ronnie what the hell are you doing. Logan is trying to get over you."

"I don't want him to get over me. I want him to take me back. God, I can't believe I told you that."

"Ronnie I swear you better treat him better this time around."

"He hasn't found someone else?"

"No but I was about to drag him to the bar tonight and get him drunk. Are you at the airport?"

"Yeah."

"Take a cab to The Crestwood. We're in number 12. I won't be here when you arrive."

"Are you going to tell Logan I'm coming?"

"No I'm not. When you show up it will be up to him what he does."

"Thanks Dick. I'm grabbing a cab now."

"Then you should be here in a bout a half an hour." Dick said as he hung up the phone.

Dick made his way back to the living room where Logan was playing one of the video games. "Hey I'm going to go to the club tonight."

Logan paused the game. "I'm sorry I've been so down, Maybe I'll come with you tonight."

"Why don't I go get showered and changed first and then in an hour or so if you still want to come I'll be waiting for you with a shot of JD."

"Why an hour? Dick tell me you didn't hire an escort."

"No I didn't. I heard you were going to be getting a package. You might not want to come to the club after you get it."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Just trust me on this one."

"Fine. I'll wait an hour and then I'll meet you there."

"I have a feeling you won't regret it."

8888888888888888

Veronica stood outside a door with a number 12 on it. She knocked on it before she could talk herself out of it. When there was no answer, she knocked again.

"Hold on I'm coming." Logan said from behind the door. As he opened it, he said, "So you have a package for me-Veronica?"

"I'm the package. How disappointed are you?" Veronica asked as she stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"My Dad got sick of me moping around and acting like everything was fine."

Logan opened the door further and gestured Veronica to come in. "I thought you and your Dad always had Christmas together."

Veronica put her bags down as she turned toward him. "We usually do, but Dad got this lead on a bail jumper whose comission could make life a little easier for us. So I told him to go after the guy and get us the money."

Logan took a step forward and cupped her face in his hands. "I can't believe you are here. I've missed you."

Veronica put her hand over his. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry I'm so bad at letting you in. You don't disappoint me. I have to realize that I brilliant as I think you are, you need time to figure out what you want to do. And I have to accept that about you."

"What about always shutting me out?"

"I don't want to start this with a lie, I'm no good at letting people in. The only way I know how to protect my heart is to not let people in. Especially anyone who hurt me and you did. I know you're sorry aabout it. But it doesn't change how much you hurt me."

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say when I tell you I'm worried about you?" Logan said as he nuzzled the side of her face.

"I can promise to try really hard."

"Okay, if you are really willing to try, I want to try again too." Logan said as he pressed his lips to hers.

Veronica moved her arms to wrap them around Logan's neck as she returned his kiss enthusiastically.

Logan picked her up underneath her arms as Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist. Logan made his way back to his bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

He put a knee on the bed and lowered them both to the bed.

Veronica grinned as Logan unerringly found the sweet spot on her neck. "Now this feels familiar. You going to have your wicked way with me?"

"Nope but I might let you have you wicked way with me." Logan said as he rolled them over so that Veronica straddled his hips.

Veronica lowered herself to kiss him again, when Logan's eyes grew wide, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything with me. I was honestly going to buy some condoms before I went to the party tonight, just in case."

"There hasn't been anyone?"

"Just you since that night we began again on the roof."

"Then we are good to go. I'm still on the Pill."

"Veronica you've never wanted us to make love with out lots of birth control."

"I'm trusting you, unless the chlamydia is bothering you. It's all cleared up. I got the confirmation of that before I left New York."

"What happened to you bothers me in the sense only that I wish I could have prevented it. I want nothing more than to be back inside you."

"Then less talking, and more kissing and the removal of clothing please."

"I always aim to please."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later when Veronica shifted so that Logan could spoon behind her. Logan kissed her shoulder and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too, Logan." Veronica whispered back.

Logan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He wrapped his arm around her and snuggled behind her as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Veronica opened her eyes slowly and for a second didn't realize where she was, then she felt a slight movement behind her and it all came rushing back. She stretched slightly and felt Logan try to snuggle closer to her.

"Don' go." Logan mumbled

"I'm not baby, I just want get my stuff from the living room." Veronica whispered back.

"M' kay."

Veronica moved Logan's arm from around her and after moving the bedding she got out of bed, She winced slightly as muscles that hadn't been used in awhile protested. She leaned over and grabbed Logan's long sleeved shirt from the floor, it fell to midthigh on her. Veronica opened the door as quietly as she could she then peeked out, not seeing anyone in the living room area, walked over to where she had dropped her bags last night.

"Sneaking out Ronnie?" A voice behind her asked.

Veronica nearly shrieked as she jumped and turned to see who was behind her. "Dammit Dick you scared me."

"I don't need to ask what you and Logan did last night. So are you leaving already?"

"No, I just left my things out here last night. I'm here for the week if Logan wants me to be here."

"I brought him here because he has been miserable, Don't make me regret telling you where he was. He deserves better than what you were giving him."

"Believe it or not I know, and we did talk last night. Dick stop trying to look up Logan's shirt! I'm going back into Logan's room so I can rejoin him in bed." Veronica said as she got her bags and hustled to Logan's room.

She put down her stuff and then went into the bathroom and after going to the bathroom and washing her hands and face, she made her way to the bed and without taking Logan's shirt crawled in next to him and snuggled close so his body heat could warm her up.

Logan sleepily wrapped his arms around her, "Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever."


End file.
